A Special Christmas
by jordonnicole13
Summary: a story i found while going through files on my laptop. it was supposed to be a christmas story but its a little late. yumiXulrich
1. Christmas Eve

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID. DARN *sigh* oh well i guess i'll get over it. Maybe not. =^_^= (yay!! kitty) ok enough of my randomness, i'll just let you read my story. Heehee ^,^ sorry this is a little late it was supposed to be uploaded on christmas.**

**A Special Christmas**

**By: Ulrichs1fan**

**CHAPTER 1**

**~No Ones P.O.V.~**

**It was holiday break at Kadic Academy, and that means the whole school got 2 whole weeks with no classes. They could just finally hang out. Which also gave Ulrich extra time to figure out how to tell Yumi his feelings for her.**

**~Odds P.O.V.~**

**Christmas is tomorrow!!!. Me and Ulrich were sitting in our room. I was sitting on my bed and Ulrich was laying on his bed with a happy look on his face. It looked like he was thinking of Yumi.**

"**You're thinking of Yumi aren't you Ulrich?" I said to him breaking the silence.**

"**No." Ulrich said back as he sat up and looked at me.**

"**Don't try and hide it. You always look like that when you're thinking about her." I replied.**

"**So what if I was thinking about her. It's not like it's a crime or anything."**

"**Well then." I said pausing then continued " So....."**

"**So, what?" Ulrich snapped.**

"**Are you gonna tell Yumi you're in love with her yet? You know you should it would make you guys' Christmas special."**

"**How do I know if she loves me back? If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way it could ruin our friendship."**

"**Come on Ulrich! Yumi is crazy about you. Aelita said she always talks about you, and you know she tells Aelita everything." I say countering his statement, that line was really getting old.**

"**Are you sure she said that? Are you sure she was talking about me?" Ulrich asked with doubt clearly in his voice.**

"**Of course. Unless you know another Ulrich Stern." I said matter-of-factly.**

"**Ok then. I'll tell her when I give her her gift." Ulrich said with confidence.**

"**Ooo!" I exclaimed, "What did you get her?"**

"**It's a secret." Ulrich said as he walked out of their dorm, leaving a curious me behind.**

**~No Ones P.O.V.~**

**He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall. Then he noticed Yumi in front of him.**

"**What's so funny?" she asked him smiling.**

"**Just the look on Odd's face when he's trying to figure something out. He looks so dumb." Ulrich said as smiled back at her.**

"**What's he trying to figure out?" she asked with curiosity.**

**Ulrich thought to himself for a moment '**_Yumi looks so cute when she's curious.' _**Then Ulrich hesitated to answer, trying to think of something to say so he wouldn't have to say 'About what I got you for Christmas.' So he merely said,"It's a secret. You'll find out soon though." he said, smiled, then walked off.**

**~Yumis P.O.V.~**

**I thought to myself for a moment, '**_I wonder what he meant by " You'll find out soon."'_

**Then I went to go find Aelita to see if she knew what Ulrich meant.**

**When I arrived at Aelita's dorm, I knocked on the door.**

**Moments later the door opened, and Aelita saw me standing there.**

"**Hey Yumi!" Aelita said as she smiled.**

"**Hey Aelita." I replied smiling back my friend.**

"**Can I come in for a sec Aelita?"**

"**Sure Yumi." she said moving back allowing me to come in, "So what's up?" she said as she closed the door behind me.**

"**Would you happen to know if Ulrich is keeping a secret from me?" I asked her.**

**She looked at me as she replied , "How would I know Yumi?"**

"**I'm not sure, but I was hoping you would." I pause for a moment looking out the window and see Ulrich heading towards the forest. "Sorry Yumi, but I don't know." Aelita said apologetically "Never mind Aelita I gotta go." I say as I dash out the door to go catch up with Ulrich.**

**~Ulrichs P.O.V~**

**I was just about to walk in the forest when I felt a hand on my shoulder. So I turned around and saw Yumi partially bent over, and breathing heavily. I could tell she just ran a very far distance because of her heavy breathing, so out of concern I ask," Yumi, are you alright?"**

**She took one last deep breath, stood up, smiled, and said, "Yeah Ulrich I'm fine."**

**I smile back and say, "Good."**

"**So where are you going Ulrich?"**

"**Just for a walk." I said simply.**

"**Oh, can I come with you?" she asked.**

**I didn't want to say no to her, because she might be sad and think that don't want her around, and that's not good, especially the day before Christmas.**

"**Sure, Yumi." I finally said.**

**~Yumi's P.O.V.~**

**After about an hour or so of walking and talking and laughing it started to get dark.**

"**Hey Yumi, it's starting to get dark, do you want me to walk you to your house?" Ulrich asked sweetly.**

_'He's so sweet, and caring. Always considerate, even if it means him getting in trouble.' _

"**Sure, Ulrich. I would like that." I said smiling at him.**

**He smiled back, "Well then, shall we?" he said gesturing the way.**

**When we finally reached my house, Ulrich handed me a note and said, "Read this when you get in your room. Ok?"**

**I simply noded and said, "Goodnight Ulrich."**

"**G'night Yumi," he said, smiled, then walked back to Kadic.**

**~Later in Yumi's Room~**

**~No One's P.O.V.~**

**Yumi had got in her room, closed and locked her door, and sat on her bed looking at the note. Wondering what it said. She finally got tired of wondering and decided to open and read it. It said,**

_Dear Yumi,_

_Hopefully you still want to know what the secret is. All I can tell you right now is that its a suprise for you. Meet me at my tree tomorrow morning.(you know the tree that I usually sulk under, in the middle of the forest.) See ya then! = )_

_Love,_

_Ulrich_

_P.S. I've also got something to tell you. ; )_

"**I wonder what he wants to tell me." Yumi thought outloud.**

**Moments later Yumi fell asleep trying to think of what both the secret was and what he wanted to tell her.**


	2. Christmas Day!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO, BUT I REALLY WISH I DID. Heehee O.o I ish not fluffy bunny, i ish tiger. RAWR! Oh great here I go with my RaNdOmNeSs again. I really need to stop being so random........CHEESECAKE! Ok that was too much. Lol i'll just let you finish reading my story. See ya! =^_^= (heehee its a kitty) sorry if its a little short, i might be doing a sequrl to this story and my other story 'A wondeful storm'**

**A Special Christmas**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Next Day**

**No One's P.O.V.**

**The next morning Yumi had woken up a little earlier so she could meet with Ulrich.**

**So she got dressed and headed for Kadic. When she got there, she headed for the tree in the middle of the forest where they were supposed to meet. She saw Ulrich wasn't there so she just sat down and waited for him.**

**Meanwhile**

**Ulrich woke up, got dressed, and was ready to leave, but before he left he had to grab one thing. What is it you ask. Well, it's Yumi Christmas present of course. So he grabbed the box from the drawer under his bed and left his room. As he drew closer to the tree him and Yumi were supposed to meet at, he saw her sitting under the tree waiting for him. **

**So when he finally reached the tree, he smiled and said, "Hey Yumi."**

"**Hey Ulrich." she replied with a smile.**

"**Merry Christmas, Yumi." Ulrich said as he handed her her gift.**

"**Wow, Ulrich! You didn't have to get me anything." she said smiling, "What is it?"**

"**Open it and find out." he said gesturing to the small box in her hands.**

**Yumi opened the box and she was amazed, she had never expected to get a gift this great. It was a diamond tennis bracelet with matching earrings.**

"**Thank you so much Ulrich! I love them!" she said as she hugged him tightly. She let go of him seconds later and said,"So what did you have to tell me?"**

"**Well, I wanted to tell you...." he said then his voice trailed off.**

"**What?" Yumi asked.**

"**I-I love you, Yumi." Ulrich said as he began to blush. Yumi also started to blush as she said,"I love you too, Ulrich."**

**She then planted a gentle kiss on his lips, he returned it without thinking twice.**

**When they broke apart, they were smiling at each other.**

"**Come on Yumi, let's go to the cafeteria to meet the others." Ulrich said as he put his arm around her waist.**

"**Okay, Ulrich." Yumi replied.**

**They walked into the cafeteria and saw the gang sitting at the usual table, they went over and sat down.**

"**Oh my gosh! You two finally got together!" Aelita exclaimed.**

"**Yeah." Yumi and Ulrich said in unison, with smiles on their faces.**

"**It's about time." Odd said.**


End file.
